N untuk Nirwana
by fariacchi
Summary: Nanti, Ichimaru Gin ingin kedua matanya menjadi saksi, ketika Aizen Sousuke duduk di singgasana tertinggi tempat abadi itu—nirwana. # AizenXGin, not BL, missing scene based on Bleach Turn Back The Pendulum. For Infantrum ABC Villain and FBI Challenge.


**Ringkasan:** Nanti, Ichimaru Gin ingin kedua matanya menjadi saksi, ketika Aizen Sousuke duduk di singgasana tertinggi tempat abadi itu—nirwana. # Aizen and Gin, missing scene based on Bleach Turn Back The Pendulum. For Infantrum ABC Villain and FBI Challenge.

Sebuah jawaban atas _**Infantrum ABC Villain Challenge**_ dari **Sanich Iyonni**. Mengambil huruf _**N untuk Nirwana**_. Saya mengaitkannya dengan _villain_ dari Bleach—Aizen Sousuke dan Ichimaru Gin. Juga, lebih spesifik lagi sekaligus sebagai sebuah jawaban atas _**Infantrum Flairly Behavior Investigation (FBI) Challenge**_ dari **Himura Kyou**. Mengambil analisis mengenai karakteristik Ichimaru Gin yang selalu menyipitkan matanya, dari sisi hubungannya dengan Aizen Sousuke.

**Karakter:** Aizen Sousuke dan Ichimaru Gin.

**Timeline:** _a century before normal timeline in Bleach manga/anime—missing scene after Bleach manga chapter 105: Turn Back The Pendulum 4. (Maybe some months after it.)_

**Peringatan:** _Canon setting—almost missing scene on Bleach Turn Back The Pendulum manga arc. Chibi_ Ichimaru Gin_. _AizenXGin—tidak dimaksudkan menjadi _shounen-ai_, berusaha sedekat mungkin dengan canon (jika menangkap unsur pedofil, maka tolong jangan salahkan _author_ XD_). _

**.**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**.**

Bulan sabit menggantung di langit malam Soul Society. Bau darah segar menguar, menandakan kematian sesosok _shinigami_ yang tersungkur kaku di rumput—di hadapan sebilah pedang dalam genggaman seorang anak kurus berkulit pucat.

"Sepertinya, rumor mengenai kemampuanmu memang benar."

Sebuah suara jernih seperti membelah keheningan. Sesosok _shinigami_ berambut coklat dan kacamata bingkai hitam melangkah mendekat, menatap sosok anak dengan pedang penuh darah di tangannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau memberitahukan namamu sekali lagi?" ujarnya tenang.

Selengkung senyum ganjil melintas di wajah anak berambut perak yang ternoda cipratan darah. "Gin," jawabnya. "Ichimaru Gin."

Onggokan tubuh penuh luka menganga di rumput menjadi objek, "Bagaimana peringkat tiga divisi kami?"

Anak berambut perak seperti nyaris tertawa. "Sangat payah! Sama sekali tidak menarik untuk diceritakan~" jawabnya ceria.

_Shinigami_ dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam memandang puas, menjawab, "Begitukah? Bagus sekali jika begitu."

Cairan pekat menetes tanpa suara dari ujung pedang yang berlumur darah, seperti menjadi saksi dari langkah awal menuju rencana sempurna menuju keabadian.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**N untuk Nirwana**

**.**

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Aizen Sousuke berjalan tenang menikmati udara malam halaman gedung Divisi Lima. Bulan masih menggantung di langit gelap Soul Society, meski kali ini sudah tidak lagi berbentuk sabit. Sedikit demi sedikit, bulan kuning pucat tersebut mendekati hampir wujud bundar sempurnanya. Aizen tersenyum—sebuah pemandangan yang tepat untuk jalan menuju rencana kesempurnaannya yang akan terbuka.

Berbelok menuju sudut halaman, pantulan kacamata Aizen menemukan sosok _shinigami_ kecil yang duduk santai menjulurkan kaki dari koridor kayu ujung gedung.

"Bersantai, Gin?" Aizen memanggil, menghadiahkan senyuman ramah kepada sosok anak berambut perak yang baru saja menolehkan wajahnya.

Sepasang mata yang menyipit milik anak itu tampak mengawasi Aizen dari balik senyum rubah di wajah pucatnya. "Aku bosan~ Aizen Fukutaichou," jawabnya.

Aizen menghampiri, mengambil tempat di sebelah Ichimaru Gin yang masih memandang bulan seraya menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang terjulur menyentuh rumput.

"Begitu? Apa pekerjaan sebagai peringkat tiga tidak menarik, Gin?" tanya Aizen, mengikuti arah pandangan anak di sampingnya—bulan.

Anak itu mendesah. "Yang benar saja, Fukutaichou. Kertas-kertas, laporan-laporan, apanya yang menarik?" ujarnya malas. "Aku ingin misi keluar yang menggunakan _zanpakutou_."

Seulas senyum melintas di wajah Aizen Sousuke. "Kalau begitu nanti aku akan meminta kepada Hirako Taichou agar mulai memberimu misi keluar."

Gin tertawa kecil. "Hirako Taichou tampak seperti membenciku. Apa aku pernah membuat kesalahan padanya?" Anak itu menoleh, memandang Aizen dengan senyum ganjil. "—atau karena dia tahu aku sudah membunuh peringkat tiganya yang lemah?" Gin mengujarkan sebaris kalimat terakhir dalam bisikan pelan.

Aizen menjulurkan lengannya, membelai pelan rambut perak Gin. "Itu tidak masalah, Gin," ujar Aizen menatap wajah anak di depannya. "Kau tidak perlu membiarkan Hirako Taichou menyukaimu. Itu akan memudahkan segalanya." Tatapan pekat penuh arti dihadiahkan Aizen kepada anak yang masih tersenyum di depannya.

Hening.

Tangan Aizen bergerak turun dari rambut menyusuri lekuk wajah Gin. Anak berambut perak itu hanya membiarkan ekspresi ceria ganjil menjadi topeng wajahnya ketika Aizen bergerak menyapu mata Gin yang menyipit.

"Tidakkah kau mau memperlihatkan keindahan yang kau tutupi ini, Gin?" Aizen berujar, mengusap kelopak mata Gin dengan lembut.

"Haruskah?" tanya Gin tenang. "Aku tidak suka memperlihatkan mataku kepada orang lain."

Tangan Aizen masih berhenti di sudut mata anak itu. "Apakah aku orang lain untukmu, Gin?"

Lengkung ambigu muncul di bibir Gin. "Tentu tidak, Aizen Fukutaichou~" jawabnya ceria.

"Lalu?"

Ichimaru Gin menjulurkan lengan kurusnya, membiarkan jari-jarinya menyentuh sisi matanya yang menyipit. "Dunia ini tidak menarik. Aku lebih suka menutup mata dan tidak melihat apa-apa. Segalanya jadi lebih baik seperti ini…"

Aizen mengamati, menemukan gurat masa lalu yang tersembunyi di balik tarikan wajah Gin. Kesedihan masa lalu? Kegetiran? Kekecewaan? Apapun, itu cukup membuat Aizen mengembangkan senyum puasnya. Bulan semakin menuju bundar—begitu pula rencananya yang semakin membuka jalan kesempurnaan.

"Itu sempurna, Gin." Aizen menggerakkan tangannya, kali ini membelai helai perak Gin dengan lembut sejenak sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya pada bulan di langit.

"Fukutaichou?" Gin memiringkan kepalanya, memandang heran.

Benda pucat yang nyaris bundar memantul dari kacamata bingkai hitam Aizen. "Kau memang tidak perlu melihatnya. Pemandangan dunia yang menyedihkan ini tidak perlu terlihat oleh matamu yang murni, Gin."

Gin diam—menunggu, paham Aizen akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"_Shinigami_—dewa kematian. Sebuah istilah yang luar biasa—seolah-olah _shinigami_ adalah makhluk yang menguasai kematian, mengontrol keseimbangan jiwa. Padahal sesungguhnya, _shinigami_ hanyalah boneka. Dan Raja pengendalinya duduk tenang dari singgasana surga." Aizen memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum memandang Gin, menghadiahkan anak itu sejumlah _reiatsu_ pekat yang dingin. "Bukankah itu menyedihkan, Gin?"

_Reiatsu_ yang sungguh kuat, memberikan Gin getaran ganjil di tengkuknya. Mengerikan—tapi Gin menyukainya. Anak itu tidak menjawab, memberikan Aizen sebuah senyuman tenang di balik getaran _reiatsu_ yang dirasakannya.

"Sosok kuat seperti dirimu tidak seharusnya berada di tempat menyedihkan ini—mengerjakan laporan atau membunuh _hollow_." Aizen memandang Gin dengan penuh perhatian. "Kau lebih cocok berdiri di surga, mengatasi kebosanan dengan mengendalikan seluruh eksistensi."

Gin diam sejenak, membiarkan pantulan wajah tenangnya terlihat di kacamata Aizen. "Seperti apa surga itu?" tanyanya.

Aizen San tersenyum tipis sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya—membayangkan sesuatu. "Surga adalah kesempurnaan, Gin," ia memulai. "Nirwana. Sebuah tempat yang menjadi pusat dari eksistensi kehidupan. Dari tempat itu, turun aturan-aturan yang dijalankan oleh para _shinigami_, yang selanjutnya diteruskan kepada para manusia di dunia dan roh di Soul Society untuk diikuti."

Gin menikmati suara jernih Aizen dalam perhatiannya. Anak berambut perak itu tidak tampak mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Aizen—lebih seperti menerima dengan senang segala penjelasannya.

"Segala keseimbangan kehidupan dunia ini diatur di surga, oleh Sang Raja. Surga adalah istananya, tempat dimana kesempurnaan menurutnya menjadi mutlak." Aizen membuka sepasang mata coklat sempurnanya. "Dan surga adalah tempat yang akan menjadi istanaku nanti, Gin." Ia memandang lekat sosok Gin.

Diam.

Gin tidak berbicara, hanya memandang dari balik matanya yang menyipit. Aizen tampak seperti sedang mengamati, tersenyum ganjil atas sesuatu yang tidak dipahami oleh siapa pun.

"Apa tempat itu indah?" tanya Gin lagi, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Tempat itu bisa menampilkan bayangan apa saja atas definisi keindahan milik sosok yang menguasainya," jawab Aizen.

_Shinigami_ muda berambut perak itu tampak menimbang-nimbang. Anak itu memandang Aizen seraya mengerutkan alisnya. "Kalau kau menguasainya, apa dunia ini akan menjadi lebih menarik, Aizen Fukutaichou?"

Aizen menjulurkan lengannya, kembali menghentikan gerakan di sisi mata Gin yang menyipit. "Tentu," jawabnya. "Begitu menarik, dan tidak lagi dipenuhi kesedihan—" Ibu jari Aizen meraba mata Gin sejenak. "—sehingga kau hanya perlu membuka kedua matamu untuk melihat segala kesempurnaan itu, Gin."

Senyuman lengkung Gin perlahan memudar ketika dalam gerak lambat anak berambut perak itu mulai membuka kedua matanya. Aizen tersenyum lembut mengamati, dengan sabar membiarkan pantulan bola mata Gin mulai tampak di kacamatanya.

Kedua mata yang menyipit terbuka—menampakkan bola mata _scarlet_ yang mempesona. Pandangan yang dalam—memikat siapa pun yang melihatnya ke dalam suatu kesempurnaan abstrak.

"Ah, indah sekali," Aizen berujar rendah, membiarkan kedua mata kecoklatannya bertemu dengan bola mata merah Gin. "Keindahan seperti ini hanya pantas untuk melihat kesempurnaan." Aizen memberikan tatapan lekat, sehingga pantulan dirinya terlihat di sepasang mata Gin.

Gin tidak mengeluarkan suara. Anak itu memandang tenang dalam sentuhan tangan Aizen yang membelai sisi wajahnya.

"Sampai hari dimana kesempurnaan itu nyata, kau tidak perlu mengotori matamu dengan kesedihan." Aizen menggerakkan jarinya ke lekuk tulang pipi Gin. "Tidak apa-apa, Gin. Jika kau ada di sisiku, maka selama kau menutup kedua matamu, kau hanya akan menemukan kebenaran."

Melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Gin, Aizen bangkit berdiri. Aizen melangkahkan kaki beberapa saat seraya memunggungi Gin sebelum membuka kacamata berbingkai hitamnya. Menolehkan tubuhnya dalam lambat, Aizen menyibakkan rambut kecoklatannya ke belakang, menyisakan sekumpul helai jatuh lembut membelah dahi. Lalu Aizen menatap lurus anak berambut perak yang mengamatinya tanpa jeda.

"Aku akan berdiri di surga." Bulan nyaris bundar melatari sosok Aizen Sousuke yang menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Ichimaru Gin. Kemudian suara jernihnya berkumandang kembali, "Ikutlah denganku, Gin."

Gin menatap lekat sosok itu. Sosok yang sempurna, sosok yang memberikan sebuah ketertarikan ganjil, sosok yang seperti abadi. Sosok itu memantul di bola mata Gin, tampak begitu pantas berada di singgasana tertinggi. Singgasana di surga—tempat kesempurnaan, tempat keabadian, nirwana sesungguhnya.

"_Keindahan seperti ini hanya pantas untuk melihat kesempurnaan."_

Bola _scarlet_ Gin berkilat. Itu adalah kesempurnaan, berdiri di atas dua kaki dan menjulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

Lambat, Gin menurunkan kelopak matanya, membiarkan lengkung menggantikan sepasang bola indah yang tertanam di ceruk wajahnya. Senyum mengembang kembali ketika Gin bangkit berdiri dan mengaitkan jari pucat kurusnya ke arah uluran tangan Aizen.

"_Hai_, Aizen _Taichou_," Gin menjawab sempurna.

Gurat kepuasan mewarnai sosok Aizen ketika ia menggenggam jari-jari kecil Gin dan membawa _shinigami_ muda itu ke sisinya. Lalu lengan itu meraih helai perak Gin dan membelainya lembut.

"Tetaplah di sisiku, dan pejamkan matamu." Aizen menggunakan satu lengannya untuk mengelurakan pedang perak yang tersarung di pinggangnya. Belaian lembut turun lagi ke sisi mata Gin. "Lalu bersama-sama kita akan berdiri di atas segala kesempurnaan," Aizen berujar.

Pedang perak tergenggam baik di tangan Aizen. _Zanpakutou_ itu teracung tinggi, membiarkan sinar bulan membuat benda perak itu berkilau ganjil. Gin membiarkan matanya menyipit dalam Aizen yang masih menyentuh wajahnya.

"_Kyouka suigetsu_," Aizen berbisik.

_Reiatsu_ kuat menguar membelah malam. Gin tersenyum tenang dalam sentuhan hangat Aizen. Angin kencang melambaikan rambut perak Gin untuk beberapa saat sebelum tenang kembali.

"Bukankah bulan hari ini indah sekali, Gin? Purnama sempurna…" Aizen bersuara memandang bulan, lalu menolehkan wajahnya meminta respon Gin.

Gin tertawa kecil. "Jangan membohongiku~ bulan itu bahkan baru lewat sedikit dari setengah lingkaran."

Aizen memandang lekat Gin, tersenyum puas. Tangan Aizen merangkak untuk menghadiahkan belaian lembut di helai-helai perak Gin. Pedang perak kembali ke sarungnya dengan aman.

"Sempurna, Gin," ujar Aizen. "Ingatlah, selama kau memejamkan matamu dan berada di sisiku, maka yang akan terpantul hanyalah kebenaran."

Senyum ceria terbentuk di wajah pucat Gin. Aizen puas. Meninggalkan helai perak Gin, Aizen membalikkan tubuh dan mulai mengayunkan kakinya dengan lambat.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi, Gin," ajaknya. "Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada seorang bawahan kepercayaanku dari Divisi Sembilan, Tousen Kaname. Mulai hari ini kau akan bekerjasama dengannya juga."

Gin terdiam sejenak. Berdiri menantang langit, anak berambut perak itu membuka sedikit mata _scarlet_-nya—bulan memang belum purnama. Tersenyum, Gin mengayunkan kaki kecilnya untuk mengikuti sosok Aizen di depannya. Membuka bibir, anak itu menjawab ceria, "_Hai_, Aizen Fukutaichou~"

"_Tetaplah di sisiku, dan pejamkan matamu. Lalu bersama-sama kita akan berdiri di atas segala kesempurnaan."_

Gin mengerti. Sampai hari dimana kesempurnaan yang dijanjikan Aizen tiba, Gin akan membiarkan matanya tidak melihat yang tidak perlu. Gin percaya, ketika tiba lagi saatnya ia membuka kedua matanya dengan sempurna, maka yang akan dilihatnya adalah kesempurnaan abadi. Kesempurnaan sesungguhnya—sebuah tempat nyata yang merupakan pusat eksistensi.

Nanti, Ichimaru Gin ingin kedua matanya menjadi saksi, ketika Aizen Sousuke duduk di singgasana tertinggi tempat abadi itu—nirwana.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

**Nirwana:**(1) keadaan dan ketentraman sempurna bagi setiap wujud eksistensi karena berakhirnya kelahiran kembali ke dunia; (2) tempat kebebasan (kesempurnaan); surga. (—_diambil dari Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia_)

_**Reiatsu**_**:** _Spirit Force_. Tekanan roh seseorang.

_**Kyouka Suigetsu**_: _Zanpakutou_ (pedang jiwa) milik Aizen Sousuke dalam wujud _shikai_. Menurut Aizen, kemampuannya adalah '_absolute hypnosis_'—mampu menciptakan ilusi bagi seluruh indera siapa saja yang melihatnya.

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Uh, semoga saya tidak mengacaukan kedua _challenge_ itu. Untuk _FBI—Flairly Behavior Investigation_, saya mencoba menginvestigasi tentang Ichimaru Gin yang selalu menyipitkan matanya, meski mata aslinya baik-baik saja. Saya menganalisa penyebabnya adalah (selain sebagian luka masa lalu) karena Aizen Sousuke. Dengan menyipitkan mata, Gin dapat menjaga pandangannya agar tidak jatuh dalam _Kyouka Suigetsu_ Aizen (seperti Tousen Kaname yang buta). Semoga Mbak Kyou tidak terlalu bingung. Lalu untuk _ABC Villain_, saya mengambil kedua tokoh _villain_ Bleach, Aizen Sousuke dan Ichimaru Gin dan membalutnya dalam _prompt_ 'Nirwana'—yang juga dekat sekali dengan alasan utama Aizen sebagai _villain_ Bleach. Semoga Sanich San cukup dapat menangkapnya.

Ah, sungguh ini tantangan yang luar biasa! Puas sekali bisa melakukan studi karakter dan tema sekaligus dalam _setting_ canon. Terima kasih kepada Himura Kyou dan Sanich Iyonni selaku penyelenggara _challenge_! Semoga entri saya sesuai dengan syaratnya^^.

Baiklah, segala bentuk komentar dan apresiasi akan saya tunggu dengan sabar. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

_PS: Meski ini memang bukan BL, but FBI (STILL) NEEDS MORE BL! _

**.**

_**~ fariacchi – July 2010 ~**_


End file.
